


Mother's Know Best

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mum does know best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Know Best

"Severus?" Severus looked up. Standing in the doorway was his mother, with a slight smile on her face. She tilted her head to the side, he knew she was inspecting his magic. "Go."

"I don't know if-" Severus started.

"It is." She moved closer to him, touched his face gently, even though Severus couldn't feel it. He imagined he could. "It's okay. Everything you want and need is there and you need each other." She paused "I would never let you be hurt."

"I know. I will go." Severus got up from his desk chair and walked out of his quarter's. He walked with determination to the Headmaster's office, gave the password. He knew he could do this.

"Headmaster." He entered the office, surprised at the mass piles of books everywhere. 

"Severus, what can I do for you today?" One of the books was laid down on the desk, the Headmaster was now turning his full attention to Severus.

Severus could see his mother standing behind the Headmaster, he built up his courage, and finally said: "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

He saw a smile lite up the Headmasters face. "Yes, I would, however, I would like you to call me by my name."

"I think I can manage that Harry." Severus saw his mother's happy face.

"Yes, I know your mother is behind me, and she is always welcome to visit." Harry said, shocking Severus and his mother. "You have her magic, and her looks, very sexy." Harry leaned close to Severus and whispered, "I was going to ask you this weekend." Harry gave him a piece of parchment. Severus was still surprised by Harry. Ever since he defeated Voldemort, he broke the mold that Severus had put him in. He wasn't anything like James, he wasn't anything like Lily. He was just Harry.

When Severus got back to his quarters, he opened the parchment:

S,

"I would love to take you to Hogsmeade for dinner." 

H

"I told you." His mother said, grinning as she floated away.


End file.
